Down The River Of Knights Dreaming
by jono74656
Summary: When Kurt selects his Halloween costume, he doesn't expect anyone at Santana's party to recognise it. He certainly doesn't expect Sam to be wearing a complimentary costume. Halloween fic with one of my OTPs dressing as another of my OTPs. Sexytimes, fluff and angst ensue. Happy Hevans Halloween!


**AN: Ever since the Rocky Horror Glee Show came so close to giving us Kurt as the Frank-N-Furter to Sam's Rocky, I've always thought of Halloween as a very Hevans time of year. (Season 3's trick-or-treating Klaine flashback notwithstanding) **

**Last year's Halloween chapter of Sweet Porcelain went down extremely well, so I decided to wish everyone a happy Hevans Halloween again this year :-)**

**This is set during Halloween of season 2, after the end of the Rocky Horror Glee Show episode.**

**For those of you who aren't familiar with the show and characters being dressed up as, they are Arthur Pendragon and Merlin from the BBC TV series Merlin. The specific outfits are from the season 1 episode 'The Poisoned Chalice'.**

**The title comes from the song 'Over at the Frankenstein Place' from Rocky Horror, with a letter added to make it more appropriately amusing given the Merlin of it all.**

**Dedicated to all the Kum Hevans shippers out there.**

**Disclaimer: RIB and Fox own Glee, the BBC and Shine own Merlin. I own neither.**

**Warnings: Costume Kink. Role Playing. Boy-on-Boy Sexytimez. Fluff.**

Down The River Of Knights Dreaming

Kurt smiled to himself as he finished straightening his costume in the mirror; he didn't expect anyone at Santana's Halloween party would recognise it, but that didn't mean he could show up with it untidy. He smoothed his hands down the soft red shirt to get the last creases out of it and stretched his legs in the brown leather trousers, before pulling on brown boots. He wrapped a blue scarf round his neck, looping it to lie like a neckerchief in the hollow of his throat, then shrugged on a brown suede jacket.

With a satisfied nod at his reflection he headed upstairs to check his dad was settled, then carefully locked the door behind him as he left, climbing into his Navigator and setting off for Santana's.

…...

The door was opened by Santana herself, wearing what was ostensibly a nurses outfit, though the nurses at Lima General didn't wear such short skirts, or such low-cut tops. Brittany was hanging off Santana's arm in a stereotypical French maid's costume, with bunny ears and a cotton tail twitching on her ass.

He was ushered in past Tina, wearing the same vampire getup she'd once used to terrify Principal Figgins, and Mike, also dressed as a vampire, though their fangs were currently in their hands so they could make out properly.

The uncomfortable looking Frankenstein's monster in the corner being fussed over by a much shorter Bride of Frankenstein just had to be Finn and Rachel, and he had to laugh as even with the classic high bride's hairdo Rachel was still substantially shorter than Finn.

His laughter was cut off with a choke when he saw Quinn, dressed as a nun and with a holier than thou expression on her face. He'd known she was trying to put the last year behind her but that seemed a little excessive.

Mercedes was still rocking the Frank-N-Furter costume she'd worn in their performance that afternoon; and Artie, dressed in a nice suit and an attempt at a bald cap in an apparent homage to Charles Xavier, was struggling to pull his eyes away from her cleavage.

There was one person missing, and he turned in a slow circle to examine the whole room, freezing when his eyes met Sam's, the blonde staring open-mouthed at Kurt's costume. Kurt's eyes drank in the tight fitting black pants which emphasised the jock's muscled legs, and the bright red shirt which clung in all the right places and was cinched with a belt, drawing attention to his trim waist. A leather cord with what looked like a tooth attached hung round his neck, and overall the outfit looked strangely familiar. It was only the sight of the cheap plastic circlet nestling in dyed blonde locks that helped Kurt realise exactly _who _Sam was dressed as, and his own jaw dropped slightly as he made the connection.

He was even more surprised to note that as Sam's eyes slowly scanned him from head to foot they were darkening with lust, and the jock walked slowly across the room towards Kurt with a strange expression on his face. He leaned in and Kurt shivered as warm breath caressed his ear, "Please tell me you ship Merthur?"

Kurt blinked at Sam for a moment, taking in the pleading expression, the darkened eyes, and the not-exactly-small bulge at the crotch of tight black pants; before he allowed a small smirk to cross his face, and bestowed on Sam a slight bow while drawling "of course, _sire_."

Sam's already dark eyes went almost black, smouldering as he crowded into Kurt's personal space; heat radiating off him as he leaned in, breathing deep and subtly running his tongue up the shell of Kurt's ear. Kurt shivered at the sudden sensation, and Sam shuddered against him in response, panting harshly in Kurt's ear.

A second later Sam had his arm in a firm grip and was dragging him out of the room and up the stairs, pushing doors open until he found the first room with a bed. He tugged Kurt through the door after him and locked it behind them, before turning to face Kurt with an almost feral look in his eyes.

Before Kurt could say anything Sam had crossed the room in two quick strides and slammed their mouths together, his tongue prying Kurt's lips open and thrusting into his mouth; Kurt's knees giving way with the sudden surge of pleasure, only Sam's grip on his shoulders holding him upright as his tongue plundered Kurt's mouth.

They kissed for a couple of minutes before they had to pull apart, gasping for breath, chests heaving. Sam yanked Kurt's scarf from around his neck and tossed it onto the bed, then his mouth descended on the pale skin revealed, nipping and biting, sucking bruising kisses onto porcelain flesh.

Sam kissed his way back up Kurt's neck and lipped at the shell of his ear, "finally found something you're good at eh, _Mer_lin?"

Kurt pulled away just far enough for Sam to get the full force of his arched eyebrow. "I think you'll find _sire_, that I'm good at a lot of things." He raised his other eyebrow suggestively, and watched the light dawn in Sam's eyes.

He had only a second to worry about what he might have unleashed when Sam's hands were suddenly all over him, thrusting Kurt's jacket off his shoulders and pulling his shirt over his head, dropping it to the floor on top of the jacket. Guitar-calloused fingers tweaked his nipples as Sam's bit down gently on Kurt's now-exposed collarbone. Kurt's eyes rolling back in his head from the duelling bursts of pleasure shooting through him.

Sam hooked his hands under Kurt's armpits and heaved the slender teen up and onto the bed, Kurt landing on his back. Before the countertenor had time to pout at the dyed blonde Sam was climbing up next to him, pushing Kurt back down and straddling him, grinding down as he bent to kiss Kurt hard. The brunette's hands trailed across Sam's broad back, fingers sliding up under his shirt to dig into golden muscles that made him want to swoon.

The jock sat back on his haunches, fingers wrestling with the fasteners and zip of Kurt's pants, wrenching the tight fabric down and all but wrestling them off Kurt's long legs. He dropped the pants off the bed on top of the rest of Kurt's clothes and quickly shed his own shirt and pants, tossing them carelessly aside. To Kurt's surprise he was still wearing the gold briefs Miss Pilsbury had originally issued him when he was cast as Rocky. The lamé fabric did nothing to disguise his erection, material stretching almost obscenely to contain his arousal.

Sam's eyes raked over Kurt as he turned round, and the brunette's cheeks flushed, blush spreading down his pale, lightly muscled chest, stopping just short of the skimpy red briefs he'd been wearing under the rest of his costume. Sam's eyes blazed with heat and he crawled back across the bed, straddling Kurt again, arousal-flushed skin burning against Kurt's as their groins were brought into direct contact. They groaned in harmony as Sam lowered himself so he was flush against Kurt, muscled chest resting on Kurt's as his hips began to move in circles, cocks rubbing together and startling a hissed curse from Kurt as pure pleasure suffused his mind. He'd never dared to imagine how good this would feel and now it was overwhelming him, heat shooting through him as Sam's mouth landed on his, kissing him slowly and heatedly, tongues tangling together, spit-slick and sloppy.

Kurt rested his hands lightly on Sam's hips and slid them down until he could cup Sam's fantastically toned ass through the Rocky briefs; Sam broke the kiss long enough to chuckle darkly before he placed both hands solidly on the bed, using them for support and traction as he started to thrust forwards and back on top of Kurt, grinding their dicks together with every motion, cursing and panting as he mouthed at Kurt's defined cheekbones, tongue tracing them sloppily before sliding down, mouth biting at the point where Kurt's neck met the base of his skull.

Kurt's hands slid under the back of Sam's briefs, and he squeezed the hot flesh there, causing Sam to swear profusely and grind down harder, Kurt throwing his head back as pleasure flooded through him, building past the point he'd ever reached alone with his hand. White lights danced on the edge of his vision, and he moaned Sam's name as the pleasure built to a crescendo and washed over him, carrying him away on a tide of ecstasy.

…...

When he fought his way back into consciousness, body still trembling in the aftermath of his mind-melting orgasm; Kurt found himself cradled against Sam's chest, the blonde's muscular arms wrapped around him comfortingly even as Sam ground his hard cock against Kurt's pert ass. He stirred, and Sam stilled, scattering light kisses on the back of Kurt's head and neck as he muttered quietly,

"Honestly _Mer_lin. What kind of manservant are you? Passing out and leaving your prince unsatisfied like this?" He ground more firmly against Kurt's ass as he said this, and Kurt pressed back slightly, teasingly. Sam growled in his ear and sat up, pulling Kurt upright with him, seated in the cradle of Sam's thighs.

Kurt gasped as Sam began to kiss down his collar again, and writhed back against Sam's brief-clad cock. "S-s-s-so sorry about that _sire_, how can I possibly make it up to you?"

A dark chuckle reverberated round the room, and Sam's hands settled on Kurt's hips, digging in just hard enough that they'd be bound to leave marks.

"As much as I want to be in you right now, and I do. As much as I want to fill you up over and over until I fill you with my cum."- Here Kurt's eyes rolled back into his head as Sam's promises washed over him. He could feel the blonde's desire but was terrified that he wasn't quite ready, couldn't give himself so fully to someone he really didn't know very well. He tuned back in as Sam seemed to be reaching the end of his filthy fantasies- "As much as I want you to have to walk out of here covered in my marks and scent and dripping with my cum, I think that you might not be ready just yet. Even you country boys don't start _that _early. There is one thing though..."

"A-a-anything."

"When we first met I told you I was going to teach you to walk on your knees, but we never did get round to that did we? I think now might be the right time for you to show your prince how well you've learned."

Without a word, Kurt slid off the bed and began to kneel, but Sam halted him with a gesture before tossing one of the pillows off the bed to land just in front of Kurt. Kurt smiled up at him and knelt slowly on the pillow, shuffling his knees slightly to find a comfortable position. Sam came to his feet off the side of the bed in one fluid motion, and skimmed the gold briefs down his legs, twirling them round his finger for a moment with a broad smile on his face before tossing them aside.

Kurt froze for a long moment as he took in the first naked guy he'd ever seen in the flesh. Every inch of Sam's muscular body was lightly tanned a delicious golden brown, a neat trail of hair leading from his naval to a trimmed patch with his cock and balls hanging full and heavy. Sam flexed like a cartoon weightlifter but Kurt couldn't tear his eyes away from Sam's crotch to appreciate the sight. The blonde's cock was substantially bigger than Kurt's own, long and thick and flushed with arousal. His balls were smooth-shaven, and Kurt wanted to roll them in his hands, feel the weight of them, filled with cum for Kurt to hopefully soon be tasting.

He was so lost in contemplation that he jerked in surprise when a hand landed on his shoulder, Sam squeezing gently in reassurance as he tilted Kurt's head up with his other hand, arousal-darkened green-hazel eyes meeting glasz. The blonde gently cupped his chin and stroked a thumb over Kurt's full lips. He looked as though he was worried about Kurt, and the brunette reached out with a slightly trembling hand, wrapping round Sam's hot cock and stroking slowly, a groan from above letting him know that Sam definitely approved of his action.

Kurt released Sam's cock and pressed softly on the back of Sam's knees, urging the jock to move closer, until he could press his nose into the patch of hair above Sam's cock, filling his lungs with a musky, masculine scent which made his head spin with desire. He took Sam's cock in hand again and raised it to eye level, placing a gentle kiss on the swollen head before wrapping his lips round it, sucking it slowly into his mouth, getting used to the sensation of a heavy weight on his tongue.

He lapped at the head with his tongue as his lips slowly sank down Sam's length, taking almost half before it hit the back of his throat and he gagged, pulling back with watering eyes. Sam brushed the moisture away, and Kurt looked up to meet Sam's awe-struck gaze. There was a flush in Sam's cheeks, and it intensified as Kurt took a deep breath and went back down on him, breathing through his nose as he sank down, the head of Sam's dick being squeezed by the top of his throat before he had to pull back again, gasping. Giving the deep throat thing up for the moment, Kurt quickly licked his palm, wrapping it round the base of Sam's dick as he sucked hard on the head, head bobbing in time with his stroking hand. He tongued the head, lapping at the slit and smiling to himself as Sam swore and tangled his fingers into chestnut locks.

He slowly increased the pace, hand twisting on the shaft as he bobbed on the head, running his tongue up and down the length in his mouth and relishing in the feel of Sam's fingers tightening in his hair under his ministrations; the more the blonde's grip tensed up, the more pleasure he knew Sam was feeling. Pulling off and breathing deep for a second, he sank back down with a determined glint in his eye, pushing past his gag reflex until Sam's cock was fully in his throat, squeezed tight, his nose pressed against Sam's pubes, the blonde's balls touching his chin.

Sam swore loudly and fluently above him, turning the air blue as his hips trembled under Kurt's grasping fingers, clearly fighting the urge to try and press any further into the brunette's mouth, knowing that such an action would choke Kurt completely and ruin this moment. Kurt finally pulled back, Sam's dick slipping from his lips with a filthy sound, a trail of spit and precum connecting his dick to Kurt's lips for a long moment before it fell back and onto Kurt's face with a splat.

Kurt gasped for breath for several seconds, looking up the whole time as Sam almost absently stroked his spit-slick shaft right in front of wide and aroused glasz eyes. Sam's hand gently lifted Kurt's chin, and he began to rub his wet dick over Kurt's cheeks, his lips and his forehead, leaving a trail of precum on alabaster skin, his breathing ragged as he smeared the precum in with his free hand. He stepped forward, and pushed Kurt until he settled back on his heels, allowing Sam to tower over him, still stroking his shaft while his balls hung right over Kurt's face.

Without a word, Sam lowered himself slightly until his balls brushed over Kurt's nose, their musky scent making his head reel. He instinctively leaned up, kissing the sac they rested in and tracing his tongue over the balls therein, Sam letting out a satisfied groan above him that intensified when Kurt opened his mouth and wrapped his lips around one of his balls, rolling it on his tongue and swooning at the heady masculinity of the taste. He released the first ball and gave the same treatment to the second, before trying to fit them both in at the same time. He succeeded, and the pitch of Sam's groaning lowered in renewed pleasure, hand almost flying on his dick as Kurt's tongue laved his balls even as they rested in the countertenor's hot mouth.

When Kurt released his balls, gasping again for breath, Sam didn't move away, just rested them on the brunette's face, causing him to have to close his eyes and listen as Sam stripped his slick cock harder than ever, working one of his own fingers into his ass in search of his prostate as he stared down at the gorgeous boy kneeling submissively beneath him for his pleasure.

He leaned back slightly and pressed the swollen head of his cock to Kurt's soft lips, the brunette opening immediately and allowing Sam to press down, his cock slowly disappearing into Kurt's sweet mouth until he was riding the countertenor's face, balls pressed up against Kurt's nose as the pale teen's throat massaged his cock. He took advantage of Kurt's flexibility to press him down, long legs spreading for balance as Sam truly began to ride his face, thrusting down deep into Kurt's open and willing mouth from above, the countertenor releasing constant gagging noises that were barely audible over the wet slapping of Sam's cock in his mouth.

Desperate now to get off, Sam gripped Kurt's head firmly with both hands, holding him in place as he thrust deep, resting his body on Kurt's face as his hips drove his cock as deep as he could go, filling Kurt's mouth completely, his balls trying to press past Kurt's lips as well. He looked down into Kurt's eyes, barely visible from this angle, and could see the mingled arousal and fear in them as Sam filled his throat, the brunette breathing hard through his nose to try and stop himself from choking completely.

Sam moved one of his hands to Kurt's throat, feeling how it bulged with his cock buried deep in it, stroking the soft skin and feeling the pressure on his cock, groaning at the unbelievable sensation. Kurt's hands were pressing against him now, but he waited for another minute before slowly pulling out, the countertenor collapsing against the bed, taking deep breaths and shaking slightly. He sat down on the edge of the bed and gently massaged Kurt's throat with one large hand, until his breathing had steadied and he leaned against Sam, head resting on his thigh, large eyes watching as Sam stroked himself.

Sam absently moved his hand up to stroke the soft skin of Kurt's cheek, thumb tracing those divine cheekbones while one finger brushed pouty lips. Kurt latched onto the digit and began to suck immediately, making a surprised noise at the taste that had Sam grinning, he'd given the brunette the finger he'd been fingering himself with, and judging by the way Kurt was fellating his finger he figured he had no objections.

He looked down in surprise when his finger was abruptly released, and was just in time to see Kurt lean in, tongue darting out to trace the hollows and ridges of Sam's defined abs, the sensation causing Sam to throw his head back, hand speeding up on his cock as the pale teen's lithe body wrapped round his leg to get a better angle, tongue lapping catlike at his abs before he leaned up to and it twined around one of Sam's nipples. Sam leaned into this and was shocked when Kurt's teeth nipped at the sensitive bud, the juxtaposition of pleasure and pain driving him closer and closer to the edge. He dragged Kurt back down and onto his knees before him, and stripped his cock mercilessly as the brunette looked up at him, eyes wide and glazed with arousal.

Kurt leaned forward, and pressed a soft, open-mouthed kiss to the head of Sam's dick, and the blonde was done. He groaned deep in his throat and his cock jumped in his hand, twitching as he painted Kurt's delicate features with his cum. He came what felt like buckets, and the viscous fluid clung to sculpted cheekbones, left trails along a pale forehead, and matted into chestnut hair. But it was the sight of Kurt licking at the cum that had landed on his lips that spurred Sam to action, post-coital glow or no. He hauled Kurt up and kissed him deep, licking the taste of his own cum from Kurt's mouth.

He pulled away and stared down at the picture Kurt made, sprawled naked on the bed, flushed from arousal and with his face covered in Sam's cum. He felt his dick trying valiantly to harden again and leaned down, mouth chasing the trails of cum on alabaster skin, lapping it up as Kurt writhed beneath him, whining from overstimulation when Sam bent his head to nuzzle at the drying patch of cum at Kurt's crotch, licking at his semi-hard cock.

Finally leaning back he rested against the wall as Kurt slowly sat up, knee-walking across the bed until he could collapse against Sam's side, one muscular arm coming up to wrap round his shoulders as he rested his head on Sam's chest. They sat in silence for several minutes before Kurt, hesitant, ventured, "Was that okay... My Lord?"

Sam huffed a sigh and stared down into wide, vulnerable eyes. "You can drop the lord stuff now, Kurt. That was more than okay, it was unbelievable!"

Kurt's eyes widened further, and Sam bet he knew why.

"It was never about the costume, sure you made a hot-as-fuck Merlin, but it was always about you. I've thought you were gorgeous since the first moment I saw you, but after you dropped out of our duet I figured you weren't interested. When I saw the way you looked at me tonight I had to take the chance, and I figured the whole costumes thing would be an easy out if you turned out to not be interested after all."

"S-S-Sam?"

Sam made a non-verbal sound of enquiry and nuzzled the top of Kurt's head, Kurt shuddering softly against him.

"I'm sorry about the duets thing, I thought it would be best for you, after everything Finn said I didn't want you to get in trouble, maybe get hurt just because I wanted to sing with a cute guy for once."

His voice was shaking as he spoke, and Sam made a mental note to do something unpleasant to Finn, hopefully something that wouldn't be traced back to him.

"You weren't the only one he said some less than pleasant things to, Kurt. But I wanted to sing that duet with you, and I wouldn't have let him get in the way. When you cancelled I figured you weren't interested in me."

"When you stood in front of the club and said you couldn't have asked for a better duet partner than Quinn, that hurt, Sam, even more than thinking I'd had another pointless crush on a straight boy."

Sam winced. He'd known as soon as he'd spoken the words that they'd been the wrong thing to say, seen the look in Kurt's eyes, but it had been too late to take them back.

He tilted Kurt's chin up and kissed him softly in apology, until Kurt was humming happily against his lips, before slowly pulling the brunette into a tight embrace, bodies pressed together, his arms holding Kurt close as they just breathed deep of one another. They stayed like that for several minutes before Kurt's phone went off, and he fished around in the pile of their discarded clothing to find it.

"Santana? She says if we're going to be so loud, we might as well have stayed downstairs and given everyone a free show. Also if we ruined her bed she's going to castrate us with a rusty nail file."

By the time he'd finished reading the message Kurt's cheeks were aflame with embarrassment and he slumped, mortified, back onto the bed. Sam laughed merrily and pressed an impulsive kiss to Kurt's forehead, before standing up and stretching, joints popping.

"I say we get dressed and go down there. Show them we aren't embarrassed, aren't afraid."

Kurt's eyes looked like they were going to pop out of his head, and Sam chuckled, "Besides, I really wanna see everyone's faces when I tell them that the hottest piece of ass at McKinley is mine now."

Kurt looked at him, eyebrow arched imperiously, "Yours, Samuel?"

Sam's eyes darkened and he leaned into Kurt's space, crowding him against the bed and surrounding him with a haze of heat and masculine musk. He leaned down slowly, lingeringly, and claimed Kurt's lips in a searing kiss, dominating Kurt's mouth and kissing until the slender brunette was limp and helpless beneath him. He pulled away, smirking as Kurt made a protesting noise and chased after him, and as Kurt opened his eyes to glare up at Sam he placed at hand at the back of Kurt's head to hold him still.

"**Mine.**"

Kurt shuddered beneath him, but nodded compliantly.

"Yours."

Sam smiled warmly, and leaned down to nuzzle into the hollow of Kurt's throat. Pulling away reluctantly and standing up, beginning to sift through the mess of clothes on the floor, separating them out into their individual outfits. When they were both dressed, Sam grabbed the scarf before Kurt could put it on, and stuffed it into his pocket, well aware that this left Kurt's neck exposed, the marks he had put there stark against porcelain skin. He smiled inwardly, satisfied that no-one would be able to miss the fact that he had claimed Kurt as his own.

As they walked downstairs they were met with spontaneous applause, led by a smirking Santana and a beaming Brittany; though everyone but a scowling Finn was joining in enthusiastically. Quinn threw a subtle thumbs up Sam's way and he acknowledged with a grin, releasing his hold on Kurt as the brunette was tackled by squealing girls; Mercedes, Tina and Rachel all but sitting on him as they demanded all the juicy details.

Mike and Artie offered him their fists to bump, though Artie did throw him a warning look that he correctly interpreted as 'If you hurt him, they'll never find your wheelchair tyre-marked corpse.' He received this with a nod of understanding, though he did wonder if this was how Kurt's friends responded, what was his dad going to say?

Finn stepped forward, arms folded as he sent what he probably thought was a threatening glower at Sam, who didn't have the heart to tell him it just made him look constipated. Sam raised an eyebrow in a manner he'd seen Kurt use to great effect, and smiled internally when Finn unfolded his arms and backed away, looking unnerved.

"I don't wanna hear anything from you, Hudson. If you hadn't gotten in the way me and Kurt coulda got together back during the duets competition. You owe us for nearly a month of missed makeouts."

Finn's expression turned outraged, but Sam simply stared him down with the power of The Eyebrow, and the Frankenteen retreated, muttering dire imprecations about how he was going to tell Burt about this.

Sam walked over and fished Kurt out from underneath the pile of protesting girls, wrapping an arm round his shoulders and steering him towards the door, throwing a half-hearted goodbye wave back to the rest of the club as they went. He leaned in and lipped at Kurt's ear, repressing a smirk at the shiver of arousal this produced, and whispered,

"We should have some time before your curfew, wanna take that nice car of yours out for a spin and test-drive the back seat?"

He wiggled his eyebrows lecherously, startling a giggle from Kurt, but the amusement was overshadowed by arousal, glasz eyes darkening as he reached out and blatantly groped Sam's hardening cock.

"Well, I suppose it _is _a teenage right of passage to park up and fool around. I'd hate to miss out. I like the way you think Mr. Evans."

Sam smirked and slapped Kurt's ass, making the countertenor jump in surprise.

"Then get that fine ass in the car Mr. Hummel, that back seat won't wait forever."

Kurt giggled and climbed behind the wheel of the Nav, already thinking about quiet spots where he and Sam could have some private time in the back seat. He leaned over to press a lingering kiss to Sam's plush mouth as the blonde climbed into the passenger seat, then started the engine.

McKinley's parking lot should do nicely for some after hours fooling around.

**AN: This has taken most of October to write, and I was worried for a bit that it wouldn't be finished in time for Halloween, but I got there, and I enjoyed the writing of this a great deal. **

**I hope you enjoy it too.**

**Happy Hevansween Everyone!**


End file.
